Elusive
by smartgirl13579
Summary: Chase is done with the way his family treats him. When he is left home alone, a mission alarm goes off, but he has no way of communicating with his siblings. He seizes the opportunity and disappears, for good. How will the Davenports deal with this, and will they ever get their brainy bionic back? Set in season 3. AU. Characters from Maximum ride, but the books haven't happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! To answer your question, no, I am not dead. School has gotten so busy that I have had very little time to write, with schoolwork, volleyball, basketball, band, theater, and extracurriculars crowding up my schedule. I apologize for this, and hope you will forgive me.**

 **Dedicated to the amazing WeepingWings. I promised I would write her a Lab Rats fic back in July, and I always keep my promises, even if it takes 5 months. The other story is on it's way. Enjoy!**

 _ **Elusive**_

I recoil as Adam strikes me yet again. I collapse to the floor, placing my fingertips to the tender, red mark that my older brother has left on my cheek. What have I done to deserve a beating? I told Adam that he needed to gain some maturity after he lost one of Mr. Davenport's valuable prototypes. It hurts to know that he only gets this angry around me. After I told him- well, I suppose that I should mention that most of his friends were present when I chewed him out, and that they laughed when I said,"Adam, it's clear that you are as stupid and forgetful as a hamster- and even they are smarter than you." HIs cheeks burned red with anger and embarrassment. His friends were doubled over with laughter that I, Adam Davenport's tiny, wimpy little brother, could humiliate him that badly.

Adam advances, his fists clenched. He slams them into my stomach and legs. I gasp for breath, regretting that I had ever said anything. He had hunted me down after his friends had left, and Tasha, Mr. Davenport, and Leo had gone to the movies. Bree had left for the mall. I groan as his fist connects with my cheek. He kicks me in the ribs for good measure. "Good riddance," he growls, and heads for the elevator at the back of the lab.

After he has gone, and my bionic hearing detects the front door slamming as he leaves the house, I sit up and take a painful, rattling deep breath. I wish Bree were here, though I doubt she would have stuck up for me. The last thing she had told me before disappearing with Caitlyn was,"Later, nerd. Enjoy being alone." I take it back. I don't wish Bree were here. She would just help Adam put me down.

I slowly stand up and make my way over to my capsule. After setting the control board to _medical attention_ , I step inside the glass tube and wait as the system does it's job. I step out, my arm in a sling, and my cuts and bruises tended to. These aren't going anywhere soon.

I am startled out of my thoughts by a loud piercing alarm that rattles my skull. The mission alarm! I suddenly remember that Tasha made Leo and Mr. Davenport leave their phones at home because of their tendency to take selfies during movies and get them kicked out. Only Tasha has her cell, and it's not programmed to alert her when a new mission comes up. Bree's phone is with her, but she won't answer if she sees it's me. Her phone only alerts her when Davenport sends the alert to her Wait! I might have Caitlyn's number… but I got rid of it when she set up a prank with Adam and hacked into my phone with Davenport's help. Tasha is my only hope now. I glance at my smartphone and reach for it, but my heart leaps into my throat when I see what the mission is.

A roaring fire encircles an enormous warehouse. The buildings around it are in flames as well. Bree could fix this problem instantly by creating a vortex that would put out the fire faster than the blink of an eye. I send a text to Bree telling her to get back home, but she doesn't answer. I figured she wouldn't. I try Tasha, but she doesn't reply either. I swallow nervously. Looks like this mission's mine.

I shut off the alarm, then quickly change into my gear, wincing as I slip off the sling and flexing my arm tensely. It seems okay, and the throbs and stings of my cuts and bruises have faded into the background. I nod determinedly. I can do this.

I slip out the mission door- and suddenly remember I need transportation. Duh! Adam would laugh if he were here. The thought fills me with anger, and I head up to on of Mr. Davenport's garages. Among the clutter of awesome, energy saving vehicles, I spot one that is exactly what I need- a bike, small, but fast, with many compartments and notches. I see the name of the vehicle and roll my eyes- the _Davenspeeder?_ Really? At least it is full of fuel, though covered in a fine layer of dust. Clearly it hasn't been used in a long while, so no one will miss it. I check my phone one last time, but still no answer from Tasha or Bree. I turn off my GPS signal, but my powers still work- ever since the time Adam, Bree, and I had disappeared onto that freighter and almost been killed, I had been working on a way to block my signal, but still be able to use all of my abilities to their full extent. I had finally cracked it a few weeks ago, but I had never told anyone.

I suddenly realize that once the mission is over, I will have to come home to the teasing, bullying, and anger that is my life. The thought fills me with depression, and in that moment, I know I am never coming back. I am so tired of constantly being on guard against Adam, Bree, and Mr. Davenport. They are my family! Why do they put me down so much? It is all so sudden, but I am determined to never see this mansion again. Sure, I love them- but I refuse to be around them because of the way they treat me.

I throw my cell phone against the wall with such force that it shatters. Good riddance. I can and will willingly live without contact with my family for the rest of my life. I switch on the _Davenspeeder_ and lead it out a side door. I look back into the garage, and seeing all of those vehicles named after my egomaniacal father fills me with such anger that I slam the door shut with a rumbling CRACK. The _Davenspeeder_ will not be known by that name anymore. Now, it will be know as the _Rumbler._ No way will I keep any connection to my dad. Otherwise, I will be found.

I stand, staring at my former home. The only thing I regret is leaving Tasha and Leo. They were the only ones who didn't put me down constantly. Finally, I turn and mount the bike. I speed off to the mission site and don't look back.

 **So, this might seem a little sudden, but I've had this idea since September and have been wanting to write it down. I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Welcome back! This might be my one of my last updates before Christmas break, so enjoy!**

 _CH 2_

Bree

I stare at the enormous moniter in front of me, trying to blink back tears. It's been two weeks since Chase disappeared, and once he finished the mission (successfully, might I add), he went off the radar. There has been no trace of him since. I still remember that day as if it were this morning….

I had left that afternoon for the mall, Caitlyn in tow. I had been annoyed with Chase for correcting my grammar, and my last snide remarks to him had been,"Later, nerd. Enjoy being alone." I had received a text from him about an hour into my shopping trip, but had ignored it when I saw it was Chase. That had been my mistake. About an hour later, I got another text, this time from Mr. Davenport, telling me to get home immediately. Apparently Chase had disabled his GPS signal and destroyed his phone. We found the pieces in Garage 7A. His mission gear was also gone, and a fairly new prototype motorbike was missing as well. Mr. Davenport hadn't been able to track the bike, as it had no GPS moniter on it.

Adam had arrived twenty minutes later, glowering and looking extremely put out about something. His demeanor changed completely, though, when he heard had Chase had left on a mission by himself. "And he tells ME I need to gain some maturity?" he had hissed, swinging from pouty to furious in a matter of seconds. "We all know what happened last time! Why would he go again after the avalanche mission? He needs to-" Adam's rant had ended abruptly when I said tersely,"He finished the mission, Adam. The problem is, he hasn't come back." "Well, good riddance," he spat, turning and walking to the nearest chair where he sat down heavily and began twiddling with his thumbs.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Adam, Chase is our brother! We can't just leave him out there!" "YES, we can, and I will, Bree. He has insulted me too many times." Shocked and furious, I retaliated,"And all the times you've picked on him for no reason?! You have been just as much as a jerk, and way more. You go out of your way- no, you have made it your way to put him down! If you won't go and search him, and at least make it right, then I will!" With that, I had turned and stormed out of the lab. I stopped dead, though when Mr. Davenport said,"Bree, I don't even have a location on him. He could be hundreds of miles away by now." "How?" I shot back. "He doesn't have superspeed!" Mr. Davenport's shoulders slumped. "We don't know what abilities he might have. He's been down here for weeks, working on some project. I was too caught up in my own inventions to look at what he's been doing. Everything Chase has done was put on a hard drive, which he apparently took when he left. I only know that because my computer has a record of what was put where on here," he added hastily, seeing my incredulous look.

We had ended the day with heavy hearts, and had continued searching for Chase, but with no luck. Now, as I think back on the events of that day, I can't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't said what I said that day, that maybe my little brother would still be here, and realize that his family does care for him.

Adam

I don't care anymore. My baby brother is gone and it's all my fault. Mr. Davenport is trying to find him, but I know it's too late. Chase could be dead for all we know. And it's all my fault….

Why couldn't he just see that beating people up is one of my ways? I knew he didn't like it, but it's what I do. I am Muscle. I am the force. Chase is the brains. He always knew what to do. I was just the idiot that held everyone back. Even when I screwed up the mission, Chase was always there to fix it.

But not anymore.

It's all my fault…

 **I'm planning on another chapter this week, and a few more during Christmas break.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, as promised!**

 _CH 3_

 _2 years later_

Bree

High school has been a pain. At last I am a senior. Adam graduated, but only barely. We still live with Mr. Davenport. Chase's disappearance still rings painfully, but it has faded a bit. He is more like a bittersweet memory now. My memories of the day he left are vivid, yet still far away. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, jolted awake by nightmares where I had killed him, or almost been killed by him.

Today is the seventy-seventh day of school- but who's counting? I remember Chase loved to take stats and keep track of things, and I do it, in his memory. I pull on a sleeveless pink shirt, skinny jeans, and tall brown boots. I pull my long, thick, dark brown hair into a braid and slide some silver balls into my earlobes. I look in the mirror and nod in satisfaction, then head upstairs to grab some breakfast.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha are already up there. Leo is sitting at the table, eating cereal and looking particularly subdued. I suddenly remember that today is Chase's birthday. A ding sounds behind me and Adam steps out of the elevator, looking extremely disheveled. I grab a muffin and a piece of toast, mumbling,"I'm have to be at school early," and leaving the house quickly, my bags weighing me down.

Halfway through the day, during lunch, I receive a mission alert. I leave with Adam in tow. Ever since the incident with Chase, Mr. Davenport programmed an alert into our phones to go off when there was a mission. We are home in seconds, and suit up quickly.

"Okay, guys, the mission is a warehouse fire. Bree, this will be an easy go for you, but the trick is getting everyone inside the building out before you put out the fire, as the vortex will suck out all the oxygen instantly. You ready?" We nod, but I can't help remembering that this was exactly the kind of mission that Chase was on when he ran away. Adam hops onto my back, and we're off.

I dash through a forest and arrive at the warehouse sight. The situation is not as bad as we thought, though we still need to hurry. We set to work, soon rescuing everyone endangered by flames and smoke. As I drag a young woman from the inferno, I see a figure, wreathed in smoke, that is helping two others out. It isn't Adam, as he is outside trying to put out the smaller of the flames, and it isn't any of the workers. I am pulling the last of them out. When I get outside, I see no sign of him (or her), except for a single footprint in the ash near the treeline. It is too small to be Adam's, and too big to be mine. I wonder who it is?

After I put out the fire, I make sure that everyone is safe before calling Mr. Davenport. "Everyone is safe," I report. "Should we come home?" "Yes," he replies. "Good job, guys." I disconnect the communicator, and grab Adam's arm. We run through the forest, though not at full speed. Chase loved nature, and I want to take the time to appreciate him as well. It is then that I slam into someone and knock them to the ground. I see that it is a young man.

He stands and brushes himself off, then turns to leave, but freezes in place when he sees my face. "Bree?" he says in a strangled, familiar voice. For the first time, I get a glimpse of the guy. He has tan skin that shimmers with an odd metallic gleam. He is fairly tall, though not as tall as Adam. He wears a black shirt that has a red patch on it. It seems to be made of rubber. The shirt is tucked in to beige hiking pants that are covered in ash. His hair is bleached blonde, and it is wild and full of ash and twigs. His weathered, rugged face is tense with shock. And then I see his eyes.

They are a glittering, calculating hazel color. They are full of pain and knowledge. They carry the story of a rough life. And in this moment, I realize who this person is.

" _Chase?!"_

 **Sorry if that seemed a little rushed, but I will have very little time to write this week, so I wanted to get this out before I leave for vacation on Friday. Expect another chapter next week. Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I decided that one more update wouldn't hurt. I should be working on an assignment for honors band, but I decided to pound this out.**

 **I'm probably just going to write in Bree's POV, with the occasional Chase thrown in there. Enjoy!**

I stare in shock at the dirty, ash-covered figure in front of me. My little brother's eyes only show anger and pain, no sign of the loving, forgiving person I once knew. Chase takes a step back, wary of our appearance. He still looks quite ruffled, on account of me body slamming him. "Chase…." My voice is no louder than a whisper. Adam, who is standing beside me, just stares at Chase, mouth agape. "CHASE!" I finally find my voice and rush at him in a hug. But I find myself leaping at thin air. My brother is standing ten feet away from where he was only a second ago. He can _geoleap_?!

I turn from my position on the ground to Chase. His bleached hair gleams harshly in the late afternoon sun. The metallic quality of his skin is incredibly distracting, flashing in my eyes as I try to get a closer look at my lost brother. He studies me, and finally speaks. "What are… what are you guys doing out here?" His voice is strong and low, with an angry, disbelieving undertone. Momentarily speechless, I reply,"We were on a rescue mission. What are YOU doing here? What happened to you? How did you learn to geoleap?" My mind is so full of questions that I can't decide which ones to ask, but I finally settle on the one that has been bothering me for two years, though I think I know the answer. "Why… why why did you leave us?"

Chase chuckles darkly. "Oh, Bree, I thought you would have worked that one out. Did you really think I could keep living with you, with the way you treated me? The thing I wanted most was a friend. But I couldn't even find one in my siblings, who are supposed to protect me, who are supposed to actually _care_ about me. All those times you teased me, just put me down, didn't consider the consequence of the building pain in me, would just lead up to this. Though I admit, it is interesting to see how you've fared without me. Just fine, it seems." His voice is brittle. I flinch as he continues to tell me why he couldn't bear to live with me.

"Adam over there relentlessly teased me about my height, my looks, my faults. Did you ever defend me? NO. Did you ever stop him when he threw me around the room and injured me? NO! You were as bad as Adam. So don't you dare ask me that question when you know EXACTLY why I left." His teeth are gritted in anger. It cuts me inside to hear him say that out loud. And it nearly destroys me that every single thing he said is true.

Chase leans toward me. His beautiful hazel eyes are ablaze, burning with fury. "I'll be kind this one time. I developed geoleaping for myself. I took a tiny bit of technology into the wild and created new abilities. I've created even more than Davenport could dream of. And I have all of them. All of yours and Adam's abilities, and I've unlocked all of my hidden abilities. The chip extractor came in handy." He pulls out one of Mr. Davenport's bionic chip extractors and examines it with bared teeth.

"I modified it, of course- Davenport's tech is outdated now- and updated my chip with new abilities. I have reached platinum level- which means that I have maxed out my abilities. I have no new ones at the moment, and I have mastered everything there is to know about any ability. I have gone further with my chip than Davenport ever could." He puts the extractor back in one of the many pockets on his pants.

I can't believe my ears. No wonder he can geoleap! And now that I know about the platinum level thing, I realize that Chase is truly living up to his word: he is the smartest person in the world.

Chase's jaw sets, and he turns away from me. "You guys should get home. Mr. Davenport is probably weeping with worry," he sneers. "He always cared more about you than he noticed me." "Chase, that's not true," I plead. "He was torn apart when you left!" Chase scowls ferociously. "Yeah, sure." He begins to walk toward the treeline. He's about to leave, I have to keep him here! "Wait! Aren't going to talk to Adam?" I cry. Adam, who has been staring at Chase with his mouth agape, adds,"Yeah! I'm your brother, you have to talk to me too!" Chase stops and slowly turns around, and I see we have gone too far.

"I don't _have_ to talk to anyone. And besides, you are the LAST person I want to talk to right now. You might still consider me a brother, but you are not one to me." Chase's face and eyes glow with cold fury. He glares at me, then shoots a look of pure hatred to Adam, and turns and sprints into the woods, as fast as I am.

I could go after him, but I don't. Perhaps it's the pain of the words that he said to me, or just intense relief that he is alive. In any case, I stay on the ground, my mind numb, until my comset comes to life.

"Bree? Bree! Adam! Is something wrong? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" Mr Davenport appears in a hologram in front of me. I don't reply immediately, and neither does Adam. "GUYS! What's wrong?!" my father demands. He begins to rant about irresponsibility and being distracted too easily, but I cut him off, saying,"Mr. Davenport, we have more important things to worry about!" Well what is it?" he says impatiently. I cut to the chase- literally. "Mr. Davenport, Chase is alive!"

 **Sorry if that seemed a little dark to you, but that's how I would feel if I ran away and saw no efforts to find me. Plus, I always felt like Chase never lived up to his reputation of being the smartest person on the planet.**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, how are you this lovely SPRING BREAK?! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated since last year! School has finally caught up with me, along with sports and band, so I just haven't had much free time, and on top of that, I had writer's block! Oh, well. These things happen. And I am rambling. Go ahead and read, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

Mr. Davenport's eyes widen. "How do you know?" he demands. "We just talked to him!" I say breathlessly. This is the most important thing to happen to me since being introduced to the world by Leo. The hologram of my father jumps up and down. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Mr. Davenport says excitedly. "Come home and let's get to work!"

Adam grabs hold of my arm, and I run home. Eight seconds later, I am in the lab, with my brother looking winded, even though he didn't do anything. I let go of him and walk to Davenport's side. "Mr. Davenport, there's a few things you need to know about Chase before we start," I say hesitantly. I tell him about Chase reaching platinum level and him not considering us family anymore. "I don't think he wants to be found," I conclude. "Well, that's too bad." growls Mr. Davenport. "We will change his mind once we catch him. Do you happen to have any pictures?" I shake my head, but Adam perks up. "I got something," he says triumphantly, holding up his phone with a flourish. He unlocks it and holds up a crystal clear picture of platinum Chase. Mr. Davenport's eyes widen at the sight of him. "Wow, so everything he said was true. I've never wanted to give you guys platinum level, because I was afraid you'd misuse it. I imagine he's very angry that I never told you guys about it." My father sighs and turns back to his computer. "Now it's more important than ever that we find him," he says. I look around and sit at the nearest computer. It's time to find my little brother.

After many fruitless hours of searching, I sink back into my chair, my eyes blurry from the screen. I rub my head and moan. "Mr. Davenport, Chase doesn't want to be found. We'll never locate him at this rate!" Suddenly, Adam's computer beeps and my big brother starts, then looks at the screen. "YES!" he yells, then starts to type feverishly. Since when did Adam even know how to type?!

I shake my head and turn back to my computer screen, ignoring Adam as he clicks away. After some time, I hear a satisfied, excited,"Done." I turn to Adam, and he is sitting back in his chair, his eyes closed, a wide smile on his face. "What is it, Adam?" Mr. Davenport asks. "I have Chase's location," he says, then gets up and plops down in a beanbag chair near the capsules. He is not at all concerned or rushed, as if he has all the time in the world. I, on the other hand, am at his computer, staring at a single tiny green dot on a map of China. It is currently at a standstill. Utterly shocked and amazed, I turn to Adam. "How the heck did you find him?" I say incredulously. Mr. Davenport is staring at our dim bionic, jaw agape. "All I did was turn on an alert that would go off when Chase turned on his GPS signal, even if just for a moment," says Adam. "I knew he would do it sooner or later, if not to at least find out where we were. He might be able to do a lot of things without his GPS, but he still has to connect to the satellite to find us. It was just a matter of time."

Inside and out, I am jubilant. Not only has ADAM outthought Mr. Davenport, but he has a tracker on Chase! "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get our brother!" My voice is a bit higher than usual. As I turn to the mission door, I feel a strong hand grip my shoulder. I turn, and to my shock, my father is pulling me backward. "Bree, we need to think this out! He left before, and he'll leave again. We have to figure out a plan!" But I am barely listening to him. I am too caught up in the excitement of bringing Chase back. I am remembering the fun times we had together, but they are painfully few. Well, no longer. I am determined to give my younger brother something to remember me positively by, and not the snarky, sarcastic, side-line sister that never stood up for him, even when he was willing to die for us.

I look up again, and Adam has forced me to sit down on the beanbag chair. Ugh, my father is talking again. "Okay, so how do we want to tackle this? He has all of your abilities, and way more, so we can't overtake him by force. Not by speed, either. Maybe…." He trails away into mutters, but an idea comes to mind, one that I can't believe I didn't use before. " We have to make him talk! He was always so excited to tell us about anything he learned, and remember that time he wrote a speech on why we should add a rock wall to the lab? It was the middle of the night before he finished!" I crow triumphantly. "Well, yes, hypothetically that could work, but so many things could go wrong!" Mr. Davenport stresses. "It's the only idea we have, we have to try it!" I cry. I can see my father thinking it out, and nearly jump for joy when he nods. "Well, let's go fire up that transmitter!"

Mere minutes later, I am holding Adam's arm as we speed across the world, to a forest in Bulgaria. I am mentally reviewing what to say to make him talk long enough for Adam to stick him with a powerful sleeping dart. Several times, I nearly run into a tree. Adam tugs on my arm, and I go invisible. I can see Chase's blonde hair as we creep through the underbrush. He's so close! I am ready. It's time to bring back what I lost so many months ago.

 **So, hope you liked this, and I swear I will try to update soon.**

 **Review?**

 **P.S. So psyched for March Madness! Let me know who you think will win!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Standardized testing starts this coming week, along with district track and four different band competitions and a concert coming up, so I might not get to update for a while, maybe not until May. I might be able to get another chapter out by Sunday, but no promises. Enjoy!**

Chase

Ah, the freedom of success. I have finally cracked it! I can use multiple abilities at once without destroying my chip! This is major. Missions won't take as long, and I can protect myself while fleeing/fighting. I think I am done with upgrades for now. I crouch down and place my laptop and the chip extractor in my backpack, then stand and turn to the tree that has become my home. This was sheer genius, even for me. I hollowed out the tree and the ground underneath it, then moved some equipment into it. I eventually created an underground lab, not unlike Mr. Davenport's. Ah, Mr. Davenport. The thought of finally outsmarting him elates me, as always. Of course, I'm not using my maxed out bionics for evil, only for missions and science. I've pushed the boundaries of human genetics and development. I've already created six bird/human hybrids, three wolf/human hybrids, and seven more bionic humans, using materials that I nicked from different labs. My projects keep getting bigger, more ambitious, though I never have put anyone in danger, and never plan on risking a human life for some science project.

My thoughts are interrupted by the distinctive _snap_ of a twig breaking. I spin around, my enhanced vision scanning the trees for signs of perpetrators. The noise was too loud for a mere animal, and twigs don't just randomly break. I go invisible, and do a slight surveillance session. Finding nothing, I walk back to my tree, but knock my shin against a tree stump. I hiss under my breath and whip around towards the tree that is my doorway to my home. I press my hand to the small knot on a particularly large ridge in the center of the tree. The tree hisses, then lifts up to my height, revealing a thick silver pole that descends into darkness. I confidently latch onto it and slide down.

I hear the tree close behind me, and I let go of the pole, instantly dropping much faster. My bionic hearing detects a slight hissing noise, almost like a gasp, but I have already fallen too far to go back and investigate comfortably. I ignore it and tuck in my arms, shooting deep, deep underground. The wind whistles in my ears, and after a few minutes, I see a blossom of light. Immediately, I open my arms and legs, and the fabric of my gliding suit billows out. I am now floating down much slower, but still quite fast. The ground is fast approaching, and I absorb the impact into a roll. I stand up and continue walking as if nothing happened. So, in short, the entrance to my lab is through a tree. You jump down a hole, then fall for around four-and-a-half minutes- four minutes and thirty-seven point six seconds, to be exact- and then float the last ten seconds. You then proceed to roll along a long passageway long enough to get up and walk. You know, your typical porch and entry hall. I reach a glowing blue door and enter a code into the panel beside it. It opens to reveal my lab.

The lab itself is huge and circular. The eight capsules are furthest from me, two of which are occupied. "Sebastian, Lexi, fancy a snooze?" I call playfully to them as I cross the lab to check on the hybrids. Sebastian gives me the evil eye, and I laugh. I love these guys. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn. It's Angel, one of the bird kids. Her gleaming white wings flutter in agitation as she stares solemnly up at me. "What is it, sweetie?" I ask gently, and she bursts out,"Gazzy took Celeste and won't give her back!" Celeste in Angel's angel teddy bear. "Max and Fang aren't here to help me get her back, and Nudge and Iggy are in the simulator! Can you help me get her back?" Her blue eyes glitter with hurt anger, and I agree. A few minutes and a tussle later, Celeste is safely tucked in Angel's arms, and the explosives that Gazzy had been hiding in his pockets have been destroyed. The lupine hybrids are training in the combat arena, and the scientists I have employed are working on our latest project. Max and Fang, two of the avian hybrids, are nowhere to be seen, though that is no surprise; they, of everyone else, have always loved to fly the most.

Ah, the life of a runaway.

My bionic buddies are Lexi, Bob, Kate, Spin, Taylor, Sebastian, and Kaden, AKA Thermo Hands. Lexi and Kate are close friends, and always do everything together. Same with Bob and Spin. Taylor, Sebastian, Kaden, and I are a group. Sebastian is my best friend, though. He has thick black hair and eyebrows, and dark eyes. Pretty much the opposite of me. That's why we're so close. Opposites attract, you know? Taylor has long, dark hair with toffee colored highlights and chocolate brown eyes and olive skin, but she's about as far from girly as you can get. Same with Kate- long (but frizzy) black hair and brown eyes that crackle with energy. Almost deafened me once. Lexi is different- she has hair the color of dark chocolate, and takes care of it. She usually keeps a small chunk of it in a braid that runs down her cheek. Her black eyes always have a defiant look in them, and an attitude to match. Kaden has light brown hair that he likes to slick back like a 1960s greaser. He has grey eyes and a constant smirk. Bob is short, rotund, and blond- and acts like it, too. Spin- man, that kid can drive you up the wall. He has shaggy and brown eyes, and slight buck teeth. He thinks he is cool beyond cool. Cocky, confident, and annoying- those are my best friends.

I let out a sigh of contentment. Sebastian wakes up with a snort, and Lexi screams and leaps out of her castle. "Where's the evil flying pig?!" She wails. I bend over in fits of laughter as Sebastian bellows,"I am NOT an evil flying pig!" And Lexi grins sheepishly. Taylor grins and resumes her work on energy balls. Honestly, now that I think about it, I realize that if I had stayed with my family, then I would never have met these people… but that's a story for another time. I feel a slight twinge of guilt, but I push it away. I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. _Even family?_ a small voice in my head asks. _Not even blood?_ Urgh. Not this again.

A gasp of pain behind me makes me whirl around, but I don't see anything. "Fang, you know you're not supposed to go invisible in here," I growl. The hiss comes again, along with a flash of light. The only thing was Taylor shooting her energy balls, which were on the lowest shock level should she miss the target, but I watched as she threw another ball, a puzzled look on her face. The ball vanished just in front of the target, like something was there. One more ball flew from Taylor's cupped hand, and this time, a figure crumpled to the ground. Looking positively alarmed, Taylor bent down and examined the figure, but I didn't need to. I already recognized the red three-ringed logo on the person's sleeve. Taylor looked up and shrank back at the look of livid fury and panic on my face. "Chase… do you know this guy?" She said timidly. "Yes," I breathed. "This is my brother, Adam."

 **I've got a stomach ache from laughing at my dad's reaction to his bracket being screwed up by a team that hasn't won in** _ **years.**_ **Ah, well. For the record, this is** _ **not**_ **a crossover with Maximum Ride, I'm just in the middle of the series and wanted to add them in. They seem like something a supergenius teenager with bionics would create. To clear up any confusion, the members of the Flock grew really fast, like, a year in a month fast. They started growing like normal people when they reached the age of ten. Okay? Okay. I really won't get into the Flock's background, as I want to focus on the Lab Rats. Anyway, thanks for reading my explanation, my chapter, and my story. I won't keep you any longer than I have to. Urgh, rambling again. See y'all next chapter!**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, amigos. I am still alive, and have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block on this story. I've written tons of other stories, but I just didn't have any ideas for this one. I'm really sorry if this is not up to par, and I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

Bree

So, in short, maybe using my extended invisibility to sneak Adam and I in wasn't such a good idea. Mr. Davenport had upgraded my invisibility so that I could make up to three things that I was touching invisible at the same time. We made it into the lab, but now, as I lay on the ground (thankfully and miraculously still invisible) looking up at Chase as he examines a dazed Adam, I am wishing that we're back in the lab. The look on Chase's face is enough to tell me we won't make it out unscathed.

I watch in what would be unmasked panic if I were visible, but I stay silent. Finally, Chase places his hand on Adam's neck and emits a slight electric pulse. Somehow, I can tell that this is meant to put him in a deeper sleep, and I roll out of the way as Chase drags Adam over to a grey door beside the capsules. He puts in a code, and the door hisses open. As Chase drags Adam through the archway, I find the strength to get up and get through the door before it closes, immediately feeling exhausted. I fight a yawn as I examine the mist-filled room. The walls are a softly pulsing lilac-grey, the floor a gleaming blue. The silver fog filling the room snakes around me as I watch Chase. He walks to the corner to the left of the doorway and punches a code into a glowing red keypad, which turns green and beeps, indicating the right password. I creep over to the corner, standing right behind Chase, who turns. His face looks ghostly in this mist. It contorts with anger, and I realize with horror that the mist has outlined my body, revealing me.

Chase grabs me by my arm, and as I struggle to free myself, I am miraculously let go. Adam has awoken and is fighting back. Chase is obviously really angry, and yells,"Sebastian! Kate! Come here!" Two teenagers wearing skin-tight black shirts and cargo pants. The girl, Kate, had long, frizzy black hair that was loose, the other, Sebastian, had thick, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Both looked curious and eager. "What's up?" "Kate, Watch this girl. Her name is Bree, and she's my sister. She has super-speed, too. Keep an eye on her." Kate nods, then turns and glares at me. _She has super-speed, too?_ What does that mean? "Sebastian, watch Adam here. He's my brother. He has super-strength as well. Use your molecular kinesis to keep him in check." Does this mean…. Chase has developed bionics for other humans? Kate drags me, kicking and screaming, into the main lab. Everyone stops their activities and stares. I use my agility and break free, but Kate is on me in a second. Another girl pounces on me. She looks about twelve years old, and is African-American, with curly, poofy, almost afro-like hair. Her skin is flawless, a creamy mocha color. And she has…. _wings?!_ They are a beautiful creamy/tawny brown. I am so astonished that I stop struggling. "Nudge, get off her," a sharp male voice says from behind me. I look up and see a tall, pale boy with strawberry-blonde hair, piercing, light-blue eyes, and pale skin. He, too, has wings! They are light-grey, and look like an albatross's. Nudge reluctantly obeys, and climbs off my legs. Another figure enters the room from a large, rounded door. "What's going on?" The person is male- I can tell that much from the deep, raspy voice. "Hey, Ari," Nudge replies. "We found intruders." I glance wildly around the room- Chase isn't in here anymore. "Well, then, I guess that means that I get to do what I want with you," the owner of the raspy voice- Ari- snarls in Adam's ear. "Cleo can have you," he spits at me. Who on Earth is Cleo? Suddenly, a powerful hand picks me up by the front of my mission suit. A higher- but still raspy- voice hisses,"Hello, beautiful. Welcome to terror town." I am yanked up so that my feet dangle off the ground, and I spin towards the female voice. I let out a heart-wrenching scream.

The thing that is holding me is half wolf. She has longish, silver hair, dark blue eyes, and a snout. Her hands aren't hands- they're paws, and her nails are claws. I watch in utter horror as she slowly morphs into a humanoid wolf that is almost seven feet tall. She is bulky and freakishly strong, and seems almost like a werewolf. A silver tail swishes behind her lupine legs. She seems to be getting bigger, or maybe it is my terrified brain overreacting. She yawns, revealing long, pointed teeth. Her grip tightens on my shoulder, and she cocks a clenched fist. I close my eyes and brace for the impact.

But the blow never comes. I open my eyes and see Chase, standing between the two wolf hybrids, holding what looks like a taser to each of their necks. Ari and Cleo are frozen, looks of fear on their wolfish faces. "Put them down," Chase orders, his voice forceful and commanding. Cleo and Ari do as he says, and morph back into humans. Cleo still has silver hair and blue eyes, but her hands are slender and smooth. Chase lashes out so suddenly that I don't even realize he's done it until it's done. He delivers four swift kicks and Cleo and Ari are lying on the ground, out cold. I fall and land on my rear. "If you ever touch my family again, I will end you," my little brother sneers at the lupine hybrids. He motions to Sebastian and a short, plump blonde boy, and they pick up the bodies with ease. Nudge sighs and mutters,"Aw, man. I thought we'd get to fight today." "What's this about fighting?" a new voice inquires. I look to the door and find two more winged humans! One is a girl, who has longish, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and wings that are lots of different shades of brown, though the primary feathers are black and white. The other is tall, with shaggy black hair, olive skin, and jet-black wings. Both look about seventeen. "Nothing, Max," Chase replies. "Can you and Fang take Ari and Cleo to the volcanoes?" Max looks shocked. "Why?" "Because this isn't the real Ari and Cleo," Chase answers darkly. "The real Ari and Cleo would have waited for my orders to do anything to intruders. Plus, both have a small tattoo of a wolf on their left palms. When I took them out, I found no trace of a tattoo." Max nods, and the dark-haired boy, Fang, motions to Adam and I and says,"Who are these guys?" Chase lets a very faint smile grace his lips.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Adam, and my sister, Bree," Chase announces. "I thought you weren't associating yourself with us as family?" I ask, one eyebrow rising. "Yeah, well, I only said those things because I was angry that you thought I would want to come back to Mission Creek. My life here is better, and I was a little surprised to see you. I didn't even know you guys were at the fire sight until I left," Chase says, a little…. sheepishly? He takes a deep breath. "The truth is, I missed you guys. I always kept an eye on you, but erased any traces I left. I even took some of Mr. Davenport's technology here to upgrade the lab." "So that's where the DavenHealer went! He was really upset!" I exclaim, thinking of the medical device that my father had invented. Chase holds up the circular device and smirks. I laugh, knowing that this might cause a tiny tantrum at home.

Suddenly, one of the enormous computer monitors on the other side of that lab beeps and a message flashes across the screen. The words appear to be in Latin. Chase glances at the screen, and the smirk slides off his face. He rushes over and begins speed-typing. "What's wrong?" Max asks. Chase stops typing and looks at me, his face pale and his hazel eyes glittering in fear. "Mr. Davenport's mansion was blown up."

 **Dun, dun, DUUUN! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you have any ideas, please put them in a review or PM! I'm out of ideas and need inspiration. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**


End file.
